


Janela para o mundo

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Estava como se aquela casa fosse um pouco menos sua, agora que as sinais de Nakajima tinham desaparecido.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Janela para o mundo

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Janela para o mundo**

Hikaru olhava para fora.

Havia o sol, havia um vento ligeiro que sacudia apenas os cimos das esparsas árvores que erguiam-se na rua onde encontrava-se o seu apartamento.

Teria gostado de poder fazer algo, naquele momento, para poder-se sentir melhor.

Teria gostado de ir para além do vidro da janela, ir fora, poder respirar um ar finalmente limpo, mas estava como se não pudesse, como se tivesse-se separado pelo resto do mundo, sem possibilidade de fuga. Sem possibilidade de sentir-se melhor, nem a esperança que acontecesse algo.

Olhou em volta, mas aquele quarto não parecia familiar.

Onde estava a almofada preferida de Yuto, a única onde pudesse dormir comodamente?

Onde estava toda a sua tralha, espalhada pelo quarto, um pouco na mesa de cabeceira, um pouco na secretária?

Abriu o armário e teve uma agulhada no coração a encontrar uma metade vazia.

Tinha saudades do desordem do menor, tinha saudades das suas cosas que enchiam todo o apartamento.

Estava como se aquela casa fosse um pouco menos sua, agora que as sinais de Nakajima tinham desaparecido.

E de pensar que tinha estado ele a tira-las. E de pensar que tinha estado ele a vagar para a casa dias inteiros a procurar cada coisa que lembrasse-lhe dele, cada pormenor que falasse-lhe da sua presencia naquela casa.

E quando tinha acabado tudo, quando tinha eliminado todos os rastos, tinha percebido que não estava possível esquece-lo.

Que não eram os objetos.

Que entrava todas as noites em casa, olhava o sofá e pensava em todas as vezes que tinham-se deitado lá, juntos, em todas as vezes que tinha-o beijado, tocado, possuído naquele mesmo sofá, e naquele chão e naquela mesa e...

E não havia ponto naquele lugar que não lembrasse-lhe dele.

E não havia maneira de poder mesmo esquecer o que sentia de manhã a acordar-se com ele ao seu lado, a tomar o pequeno almoço juntos, a vê-lo sempre sorrir, mesmo quando as coisas não encaixavam como deveriam ter sido.

Virou-se de volta para a janela, a apoiar a mão no vidro.

Piscou os olhos, muitas vezes.

Se esforçava-se, podia ver a sua cara reflexa, ao lado da sua, podia sentir os seus braços ao redor da cintura e a sua voz profunda que murmurava ao seu ouvido que tudo ia correr bem.

Mas quando após Hikaru convencia-se mesmo do feito que pudesse estar lá, quando a fantasia tornava-se tão vivida de misturar-se com a realidade, virava-se, e Yuto não estava lá.

“Não, Yu. Não vai correr tudo bem.” murmurou, a falar com o seu reflexo na superfície suave do vidro.

Achou uma vez mais de abrir a janela, mas uma vez mais conteve-se.

Ia ficar lá.

Sem ar fresco, sem nada novo, sem dar-se a permissão de sentir algo que não fosse aquela sensação de vazio ardente no peito.

Ia fortalecer-se naquele quarto, para além do vidro daquela janela, cheio das suas memórias e do seu dor.

Talvez ia morrer disso, não sabia.

Se tivesse estado assim, não havia mal.

Poderia, nesse caso, ter ouvido outra vez a voz de Yuto ao ouvido, sem ter de achar de estar a imaginar.

E então, tudo ia correr mesmo bem.


End file.
